Harry Meets an Angel
by DogGirl92
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to New York, and decide to go to a food restaurant. They get lost and get help from an unlikely hero. Cross-over that has two "Rent" movie/broadway characters.


"Who had the bright idea that we would walk to the restaurant?" Harry Potter asked, carrying a huge bag of Chinese food.  
Ron's, Hermione replied, dropping her husband's hand to tuck a piece of brown hair behind her ear. 

"Sorry, guys. I thought it'd be fun. Seeing none of us have ever been to New York City," Ron said, gripping a matching bag as Harry's. "Plus, we wouldn't have to pay for that taxa, or whatever."

"Taxi," Hermione corrected, taking Ron's hand with one hand and looking at her watch with the other. I wonder how Ginny's holding up.

"I told her to dial my phone if anything goes wrong. She should know how to use a phone by now," Harry said. "How about you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine," she replied, covering her medium-sized baby bump. "I'm not as far along as Ginny, so I'll be OK. Besides, exercise is good for me."

Ron looked at the windows they were passing. They didn't look like the ones they passed by on the way to the Chinese restaurant. "Er..guys, I think we're lost."

"We're not lost," Harry said, gritting his teeth. They were, in fact, lost. They had been lost for the past ten minutes, he just kept the other two busy with talking.

"We _are_ lost," Hermione said, stopping and looking around. There were kids playing across the street, a soft drumming in the background, and a blond-haired guy filming a homeless man. "What are we going to do?!" her voice was a shrilly and nervous.

The drumming stopped as Ron and Harry looked for some passing taxicabs. None.

"Are you OK, honey?"

Hermione looked around for the small voice. She only saw a woman in a flowered skirt and red pumps. No, that wasn't a woman. It was a man. "Uh...what?"

"Are you OK? You three seem lost," he-uh, she- said. Hermione noticed that the blond guy stopped filming and smiled at them.

"Er...yeah, we-we are. We're not f-from around here," Ron stuttered.

"I can see that," she-he- smiled. "I'm Angel Dumott Schunard."

"H-Hermione Gra - I mean, Weasley," she smiled as Harry and Ron came to her side. "This is Ron, my husband, and Harry Potter, our friend."

"Hullo," Ron said lazily. He seemed to have noticed this she wasn't really a she, because his eyes widened. Angel just laughed.

"Do you guys know where you are? No? Well, you are in the famous Alphabet City," Angel said. She twirled around and motioned for the blond man to come over.

"Alphabet City?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it isn't as famous as I thought," she smiled. "This is Mark Cohen, my friend."

"Hey," he said, waving. "If you guys want, a couple of friends are meeting at the Life Cafe down the street. Would you like to come? Maybe one of us can show you around."

"No thanks," Harry gulped. "We've got to get back to our hotel. My wife is pregnant and--"

"No worries," Mark said, holding his hand up.

"Here, I'll escort you out of Alphabet City," Angel smiled, "and help you find the Circle Line."

Angel was sweet, to say the least. She told them what the buildings were and actually sang them a song. The blond guy--Mark--was walking behind them and filming them. He was silent, but he was still the same as Angel, sweet.

As they made it to the Circle Line, Angel finished her song and looked at a camera Harry had in his hand. "How about you take a picture of us, Mark?" she asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Uh. Sure," he said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who couldn't really turn down such a sweet person who helped them, posed as Mark held the disposable camera up to his glass-covered eye and snapped the picture. "There you go," he smiled, taking his own camera back in his own hands.

"Can you find your way to your hotel?' Angel asked as Mark stood beside them.

"Yes. Thank you so much," Hermione smiled. She really liked Angel. "I hope you two have a good day."

"Oh, we will. We've got Life Support," she replied, smiling like that was a good thing, but her eyes was glistening that said it kind of wasn't. "See you guys later, and don't you get lost again."

"Oh, we won't," Harry grinned. "Thank you, Miss Angel," he said, as Ron said the same.

"Come on, Mark. Let's go meet Collins and go to Life Support. He should be done by now," Angel said as they began to walk away.

Never would Harry Potter see a person like Angel again. Nor would he want to forget her. Years later, when his oldest son was running around the grass with his middle child and his pregnant wife was sitting on a rocking chair, he would wonder what would happen to her. Never would he know the truth


End file.
